Falling for the Darkness
by RavenousRIOT
Summary: Grell is left with no other choice. He has to do this to prevent himself from falling into darkness. All he has to do is fall for the darkness. -rated M for future chapters


_** My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I'm still very new to writing and I'm not sure how long it will take before a new chapter will show up, if it ever does when you know me Dx I present hereby to you, Falling for the Darkness, a Kuroshitsuji story.**  
><em>

_Dear God, oh God, oh dear God! I was being called to his office again. This couldn't mean anything too good. I slowly slid through the crack of his office door and stopped in front of his desk, staring at my feet. I shuffled them across the floor and sighed audible. I just couldn't help myself. I had to do all the reaping. I needed it to hush my other addiction. I didn't fear William, but still. There's still something about him that's incredibly authorizing, and I couldn't stand someone above me, except for.. _Well, here it comes..__

"Mr. Sutcliff, I'm afraid I have to take claim of your Death Scythe due to your misbehaving. You have been violating the Shinigami laws and therefore I have to take claim of your possession for a yet unknown period of time." He shoved his glasses up with his own Scythe and frowned. I could see myself in the reflection of the glass.

"B-but William! It's not fair! I was so bored! You can't treat a lady like this, taking away the things she loves!", I couldn't help but whine. There was no reason for him to take away my Death Scythe once again! I only fun-reaped one person this entire month, after all, fair less than I used to. There's just no fun in legit reaping. All these people that actually had had their time were mostly old and dusty ones. I needed fresh ones to feed my growing addiction. I needed to see all the beautiful crimson in its full glory. When it was still warm and fluid. Old and dry blood makes me want to puke all over, disgusting. I loved the feeling when the soul of the person I reaped left its body. After I had my little time reviewing the pathetic person's life, the Cinematic Records found its way to the library and weren't needed anymore, since most old people never really had interesting lives, hence the reaping.

"I've had enough of your buts, Mr. Sutcliff", he said, taking away my precious chainsaw, and replacing it with simple scissors. "Leave my sight at once or there will be consequences." Bowing over his paperwork, he started to ignore me. I stood there for a few minutes, looking at the two pathetic pair of scissors he had given me, after finally giving in.

"Fine, I'll leave my self out then," snapping at him. His green eyes following me as I sharply turned my back at him, waving the red coat around me, and strode through his office, searching for the door. I needed to get out of this place anyway to clear my head. Into fresh air instead of that dusty library.

I knew of these so called consequences. He wouldn't let me reap for a few months and set me behind a desk with a stock of boring paperwork. How I hated those. I could never concentrate too long on the office days. There's too much on my mind to just sit there and write all day long, bored to death. Oh, there it was again, _death. Peaceful, lovely death. It's been so much on my mind lately, there's hardly anything else I can think of, except for one thing of course._

That is the dark beauty I so long for that resides at the Phantomhive mansion. Along with that disgusting brat who calls himself an Earl. Oh, how I hated his guts. He wants the dark one all for himself. My black beauty that'll do anything for that little pest. That rat couldn't even tie his own shoes! I don't know if he actually cares for him, or that he just lusts for his soul. Was it that delicious? I know the feeling of wanting to devour something. I know how it burns in your throat and how hard it is to contain yourself from launching your claws and teeth at it to tear it apart and feed yourself with the thing you want. He's very skilled at doing that around that boy that needs him so much, I'm truly impressed, but I will make sure that the boy won't ever get a stronger hold of the darkness I so much desire. I knew there was a way to obtain what I wanted. And I would go through hell for it myself. I would be forever banned from doing any Shinigami business and anything that something to do with the underworld, but it will be _so worth it._

When I found the doorknob I slowly turned it, opening the door. I felt his gaze piercing my back as I left his office. I closed the door and leaned against it, sighing once again. I was determined to do it. Losing my Shinigami powers is what I would be willing to give for this. But I didn't care. I want to do this, all by myself. I want to show him my inner strength. I want to show him that there's more than meets the eye as it comes to me. Underneath this whole show I act up for him there's an entirely different person. I _want to change, for him, but it's so hard to suppress the way my mind acts. That's why I act differently around him. Each time I see him my brain just goes dead and I see myself go nuts. This needs to change. I want to give everything my body can give, until my final breath has been sighed out._

**_So how's that for a starter? I haven't really written that much stories, or haven't finished them at all. A beta reader would be rather usefull, so if you're up for it, leave a message; you know, click that little button below x3_**


End file.
